lost in the woods I caulscott twoshot
by doooodies
Summary: Max and Nathan decide to go camping. Max reads the map upside down and they both become terribly lost. AU where everything is normal and Max never had her rewind powers, Chloe isn't dead and everyone is just all over Warren's nerdy, yet sexy nudes. Even Victoria Chase herself.
1. Part 1: Getting Hopelessly Lost

**Part 1- Getting Lost**

 **This isn't even good, but I have been wanting to write a** Caulscott **or** Grahamscott **fanfiction for the longest time. And honestly, Warren and Nathan should've kissed in the first episode.**

 **I WILL** AWLWAYS **BE A SLUT FOR** nathan prescott

 **This will also be uploaded on to Quotev, Fanfiction, Wattpad, and Archive Of Our Own.**

"Nathan"

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Don't fucking blame me for this shit, it was you who dragged me into this mess or camping or whatever this thing is called."

Max frowns as her gaze move towards Nathan's sitting figure. There wasn't anything better to do anyway.

Why is she even hanging out with Nathan Prescott?

He wasn't like the old Nathan who smoked weed and got so high he couldn't even tell whether or not he had a dick or a vagina. Everything started to get better when she found him in the middle of the hallway. He told her everything. The Dark Room, Jefferson. Max brought him to David. David Madsen. Remember the guy who kept creepy files of girls like Kate, Max. Chloe's stepdad. That police officer. Wowsers, how she mistook that guy to be as sick as Jefferson. Jefferson was immediately arrested for his sick doing. Taking photos of innocent girls in his stupid dark room. Sick fucker. And who could've guessed? After Madsen reported that Nathan was being used and blackmailed to do Jefferson's dirty work to his father, he went over to Nathan and pulled his son that he had neglected into his arms. Well, it was a rumor. She hadn't been there when it happened, but the change of air in the atmosphere around Nathan and his father told it all. Nathan actually started to smile. Laugh. And best of all, it was all genuine. Besides-

"Can you stop fucking staring at me, freckles?" Nathan sneered, glaring holes into her. Max shudders. Even if he lost the attitude, he still possesses the power to turn anyone shrink at the sight of him.

"Nathan," Max fall back onto my pillow and look up into the tent's ceiling. Her eyes squint was the warm light shines through the top, illuminating the area. Took them hours to actually put this shit together.

"I'm hella bored," she whines. It was torture.

"Do something."

She scoffs. Prescott thinks being bored is fun. Max shifts her body, facing her blue backpack. Her hands dug through the bag, pushing contents away from one another until she finally found it.

She opened the paper square up until it formed into a picture of the woods.

"Nathan," Max says again.

"What the fuck is it now, Freckles?" His eyes were still on that camera. Man, does he ever get old of that thing?

Max grins and flip over the map so that it was facing him.

"Let's go on a hike"

His eyes finally peeled off of the camera and onto the map. His stare then faced back onto his camera.

"No." He retorted "who wants to go on a boring hike?"

Then what are we supposed to do?

"Fuck your selfie Prescott," She mutters under her breath.

"If you wanna go, go by yourself."

"But that would be no fun." Max crossed her arms, her patience is seriously running thin on this guy. "What if I get raped by a bear or something?"

Nathan chuckles under his breath.

"Then-"

"No" Max interrupted him, " I invited you here. So you are going to have fun with me. And you will have no excuses to get out of this." She crawled over to him and snatch the pricey camera away. His eyes instantly widened.

"Whatthefuckever."

She shot him a toothy smiled. "You know, even if you're not happy, I know you're smiling on the inside."

"Shut the fuck up Freckles."

Max rolled her eyes.

She grabbed the map and stuff her old polaroid into her bag, prepared to take some pictures of nature.

"You said we'd be there by now," said Nathan "where's the fucking lake?"

"I-I don't know, Nathan" Max looked at the map once again. " This is supposed to be Lake Toucan." She looked around for the supposed lake. But all she saw were trees, trees, lots of trees, have she mentioned trees yet?

"Well, I don't see any lake here Freckles. Do you?"

Max looked closely at the map. She flip the piece of paper around so that it was upside down. Or so she thought it was.

"Nathan?" She says slowly. This isn't good. He's going to flip.

"What?"

"We're lost."

"No, we aren't" Max shook her head, sensing denial. Nathan felt sick.

"Do you see a fucking lake?!" She yells. Max sets herself on a stump.

"No, I do not!" He yells back.

She rubs her temple, cold sweat already forming.

"The map was upside down this whole time."

Silence. No reply. No statements. No nothing.

Nathan then bursts out into laughter.

"U-Upside down?" More laughter. "Man Freckles, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were this stupid."

...

"Nathan," She whispers.

"Wh-hehe-at"

"You do know we're lost too, right? I don't know the way to our tent."

"Shit"


	2. Part 2: It's Cold, Nathan

"You okay?"

Max nods and shivers as a gust of cold wind blows their way. She rubs her freezing hands together to create some kind of warmth before she could possibly die of hypothermia.

"Shut up Caulfield, actions speak louder than words, you obviously look like your about to freeze to death," he said, as he shrugged off his red varsity jacket and placing the warm fabric on top of her. Max sighed with relief as the heated embrace engulfed her. Yes, it was far too big, almost drowning the cold girl, but that was what made it so soothing. Like being wrapped around by a blanket.

Nathan glanced over at the shivering, now the snuggling-with-his-jacket freckled girl who actually had the lady balls to convince him to go on a camping trip with her. Even though he was overly upset about the fact that Caulfield had gotten them both lost, he was quite happy about it. Nathan blushed and glared at the ground, forcing his thoughts away. Stupid fucking hormones.

"Look who's looking now," Max smirks and Nathan sneered at her, quickly snapping his head from the ground and in the opposite direction, face reddening to the point it was as dark as his jacket.

"Shutthefuckup Caulfield," The embarrassed boy scowled " just because I was looking at you-j-j-just don't get the fucking wrong idea." He caught himself stuttering. Shit, just because she looked good in his jacket doesn't mean he-

"You look cute," he mutters still facing the opposite direction, staring into a hole of a tree unaware that he had said that out loud. He was so glad it was dark out. If it wasn't Nathan wouldn't know what to do if Ma-Caulfield bitch caught him blushing.

"Wh-hat?"

"What?" Nathan looked at her, confused. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What the fuck, Caulfield?" he shouted as Max leaned in close. It could've been a crime to be so close to someone like him. Freckles Caulfield charged for invasion of privacy.

Max leaned back, putting some distance away from each other.

"Did-did you call me..." she giggles as if she was mocking me "c-cute?"

There was a pause. "Shit," he cursed. "Caulfield, you better not tell anyone about this. Or you will fucking regret that you ever-"

"I like your dumb hair, it's cute."

Nathan paused, his mouth still wide open, but no words could process, leaving him speechless and gaping like an idiot.

He regained himself and closed his mouth and scratched the nape of his neck.

"I guess your freckles are okay."

"You should smile more. I mean you do smile but do it more often. I-Its...attractive."

"Your eyes are fucking beautiful." Nathan gasped out as he mustered enough courage to face Max and look deep into her sparkling blue-green eyes.

"Some girls deny the fact that you're hella good-looking." She leaned in closer.

"It's sexy when you bite your lip." He leaned in as close as well.

"It's adorable how you deny the fact that you like me." They were so close that they're noses were almost touching, breathing the same air.

"Your lips are sure fucking alluring." It was Nathan's time to make a move, and he did. He made a big one.

He leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't sloppy and messy. It wasn't just a casual kiss no, it was something so passionate it was unbearable. And they spent their night like that

There is a Part 3 coming up so...:)


End file.
